The invention relates generally to an attachment for a conventional mailbox having the usual swinging door and, in accordance with our invention, the mailbox is equipped with a signal means or flag assembly which is pivotally supported on one side of the mailbox. Such flag assembly is adapted to be retained in raised position when the mailbox door is shut, and is so shaped and pivotally mounted as to automatically fall by gravity when released from the upright position. The operating parts of the flag assembly are mounted on the outside of the mailbox rather than internally as in some prior art devices. Accordingly an outer casing or weather covering is provided to protect the pivot and the associated mechanism of the flag from the elements. The signal assembly includes a signal support or standard bent intermediate its ends to provide a signal carrying arm and an attaching arm extending at an angle thereto, and provided with a double bend to permit the attaching arm to extend into the weather cover.
Since the flag assembly and cooperating parts are on the exterior of the mailbox, standardization and continuity of the present day style boxes are made possible at a relatively low cost. Also the novel double bend in the flag assembly support makes possible the use of the weather cover which protects the pivot and related mechanism.